


Forbidden

by Jemzamia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules were made to be broken</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Forbidden is such a tantalizing word to Merlin. It's dangerous, provocative and strangely alluring to him, because it's a word that's applied to him in so many ways. 

His magic is forbidden; a harsh rule that Uther carries out with an iron fist and not a hint of mercy. If Merlin ever revealed himself during Uther's lifetime he would be killed without a moment's notice, and even though that fact often struck fear into the young boy's heart, Merlin occasionally saw the odd benefit to it. 

Merlin was never one for fame or attention, the very thought of it made his cheeks blush and his ears go red. Nevertheless, he didn't want to be ordinary either. His natural gifts had led him away from his mundane life in Ealdor to Camelot, a place where he met new and exciting people, and most importantly his destiny. Merlin just hadn't expected to find that the strength of his feelings for his destiny was also forbidden.

Neither did Arthur. A strange concept though it may seem, even the Crown Prince of Camelot was denied certain things by his father. He was forbidden to act on his urges, whether that was abandon his patrolling duties for the day or suddenly leave the table at a banquet, just so he could storm across the room, take his manservant into his arms and kiss him passionately in front of the entire court. Arthur would give anything to do that. Instead he had to bite his tongue when being scorned by his father, and bite his lip furiously when he and Merlin were alone in his chambers. 

Yet again, forbidden is such a tantalizing word. Making the blood their veins rush wildly, thrashing large amounts of desire around their being, until all they can do is give in, throwing caution to the wind, and indulge in what they've wanted for so long.

They were each other's own deadly drug; highly addictive and impossible to give up. The feel of skin on skin is beyond what Merlin had dreamed of, through those long, lonely, deprived nights that had led up to this moment. Overwhelmed by the heavenly feelings humming through him, Arthur thanked the Gods, finally feeling like a human being. That he was allowed to make his emotions known, and more significantly to him, let him receive those of others. Love was pouring into him from Merlin's kisses, as caring hands ran up and down his side, telling Arthur that this was finally real and not another one of his secret fantasies. 

Pupils blown wide by pure ecstasy, Merlin moaned below Arthur, desperately trying to hold on, to make this last a little longer. The powerful pace that had been set was intense, almost animalistic by the sheer hunger of it. Arthur had even bitten down on Merlin's shoulder at one point; convinced that if he let himself cry out the entire castle would hear it, and they would truly be caught.

This passion was too great for either man to battle anymore. They both came with a strangled cry, promptly muffled by a soul-searing kiss. Their bodies slackened, moulding together in a heap on the four poster bed. Breath cooling the sweat on their necks as they lay there together. Eyes eventually opened to gaze at one another, in the slight hope that they could now see each other in a clearer and calm way. They were foolish to do so. As with all forbidden things, once you get them, you never stop wanting more.


End file.
